Perfect Romance
by Raychylle Ann
Summary: Hey all! My first Lyserg and Jeanne fanfic! First of all, this is supposed to be a sequel to the ANIME so this is ANIME-BASED. I changes some of the plot and their personalities and added some OCs. Please read and REVIEW! Thanks! Oh and, this is a LOVE TRIANGLE!
1. Return

**Okay guys, my first Lyserg and Jeanne love story. . I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Perfect Romance - Chapter 1 - Return**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King.**

* * *

After the shaman fight has ended, Lyserg found himself walking towards a girl with long silvery-blue hair dressed in a Victorian era style dress and dress shoes looking at the village she has gotten used to see.

"Hello, Maiden-sama," he began and the girl turned towards him, gracefully as always. He saw her ruby-red eyes, distant and somehow, sad. She smiled at him, and replied," Hello, Lyserg."

Somehow, the gentleness of her voiced soothed him.

"Maiden, can I-" he hesitated, hands turning to fists as his heart beat fast. How could he ask for something that can't be given to him? After what he had done?

"What is it, Lyserg?" she said, gentleness in her voice remained," You could always tell me anything."

Looking in her eyes he said," Maiden, I know you won't forgive me for abandoning the X-Laws and letting almost the entire of us die, but I ask for your forgiveness. I ask to be a member of the X-Laws again." He was expecting for thunder to roar and lightning to strike him down leaving a pile of dust but neither came.

Instead, he heard her say," Lyserg, you are not the one to blame about the death of the others. You did not abandon the X-Laws either. You are not sinful as you think you are. You are a hero. You are always welcome back in the X-Laws."

As he heard them he felt as if he died and went to heaven. He barely contained his happiness and he replied, "Thank you, Maiden."

His eyes were glassy with held-back tears and she smiled again.

"Lyserg, can I ask you something?" she stepped closer to him and his heart beat faster.  
"Um, sure, Maiden"

"Please," she began, a small smile played on her lips, "drop the '-sama' , 'Maiden' and the formal talk when we're alone?" she said the words as if they were the last things she wanted people to call her.

"Sure, Jeanne." he smiled, like a very close friend asked for something very easy to give, "Good enough?"

"Much better," she replied, gentleness remained but the politeness decreased.

They were talking about themselves like they were friends for ages. Just then a man with blonde hair and blue eyes in glasses, walked towards them, his expression serious.

"Hello Marco," Jeanne said, the politeness returning in her voice.

"Maiden, we can't leave tonight," he began, "There has been some problems. Someone spotted a problem in the plane engine. They're fixing it now."

"Okay then, so when can we leave for England? I miss the Base. Marco, Lyserg has returned to us."  
"Welcome back, Lyserg," he said as if he doesn't care at all, but there has something Lyserg felt when he said it, a twinge of grudge maybe?

"The day after tomorrow, probably Maiden. It depends if they find more problem or how long will they be able to fix it."

She nodded and said," Let's head back to the hotel for now Marco."

And so they did. Lyserg, bidding farewell to the gang, and getting his stuff. Before he could even leave, he felt someone tugging his left leg. He looked down and saw Ryu, looking like a beat-up puppy, crying and begging him not to leave.

"LYSEEEERRRGGG! Please! Nooo!" he begged, despretely trying not to lose his grip on Lyserg's leg. The green-haired kid trying to beg him to let go.

Ren, with an annoyed look on his face, said, "Just let him be, Ryu."

" Yeah. Let him go," Trey agreed, trying hard not to laugh at what he was seeing.

"Just don't forget about us okay?" Yoh said, Manta nodding beside him.

"I won't. Take care of yourselves," Lyserg replied, dragging his left leg to the door.

Anna stepped into the room and glared at Ryu saying, "Let go of him. He has his own life to live."

"Um,. . ." Tamao stepped into the room after Anna and walked towards Lyserg.

She handed him what looked like a silver charm bracelet with only one dangling charm. A lock. "Take care of yourself okay?" she said shyly. Her pink eyes almost hidden by her bangs.

He smiled at her and said, "I will."

Anna glared some more at Ryu and he decided to let go.

There were too many goodbyes. Too many remembrances, things and words. It was ended when Anna sternly said," Will you just LEAVE ALREADY?"

He walked into the hotel lobby smiling. Remembering what happened. It was all fine until he stepped to their room and heard Marco.

"The Base called. There's an emergency . . ."

* * *

**okay guys, thanks for reading! Next chap's coming soon! Please stay tuned! I promise explanations along the way,**


	2. The Threat

**OK**** guys, here you go! Chapter 2. . Please read and review! . . Suggestions are gladly accepted . . . Thanks!**

* * *

**Perfect Romance - Chapter 2 - The Threat**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King!**

* * *

Lyserg's fine mood vanished as the disturbing news registered to his mind. The shaman fight just ended and they have just defeated what they supposed their strongest enemy two days ago and now, with the report from the Base, new disturbances have been sensed.

". . . we don't know what else more but we have to take action soon," Marco was saying. Tea was on the table but none of them touched their cups.

"Yes, Marco, I know," Jeanne said, her eyes at the floor. Her voice soft and gentle.

"So, what is the Base planning?" Lyserg asked at last. "They surely can't plan anything or actually _do something _without the Maiden's approval right?"

"Technically," Marco said with a sigh,"Lyserg they can. They're the council and you see, they're much higher in rank than Jeanne."

"But- argh! Explain please?" he exclaimed in irritation that he doesn't know much about the X-Laws.

"Okay. You see, Jeanne is like the face of the X-Laws, the symbol. Like, the princess of a kingdom. And the council is her advisers " he explained.

"And like all advisers, if the princess is still not of age or can't handle her kingdom, the advisers rules for her," Jeanne continued for him.

"Not of age?" Lyserg asked in confusion.

"I am of age. In training. But they are not convinced that I can rule the X-Laws properly. Therefore, they rule while I am gone."

"Ah, okay then," Lyserg said, finally getting it. _Jeez, when I get there, I would REALLY dig into books,_ he said to himself. "So, plans?"

"They're planning to send troops to study more about these _disturbances,_ as I've heard," Marco bit his thumb. He continued," They need everyone on full alert. Every member. God knows what we're going to cross swords with."

_Don't you mean,"Cross GUNS with?", _Lyserg said thought and said out loud, "So, every one huh? As soon as possible?"

"Yes."

"So I have to get to London tomorrow?" he bit his lip. He just rejoined Jeanne and now he has to leave. How stupid is that?! Yet he knows what he have to do.

"Not only you, the twins too. Marc and Peter," Jeanne said in a low voice almost like a whisper," they will go with you."

"Oh okay," he nodded. He felt that maybe Jeanne also doesn't like the idea. But what could they do? And what does make them hate it? They're just friends, just a maiden and a soldier relationship. Nothing more.

"You may get lost there you know," she said jokingly but he caught a glimpse of something else in her voice. Sadness? He discarded the thought as quickly as it came.

He nodded and said," I understand, Maiden. When is my flight?"

"Tomorrow morning, 8 am," she answered, not taking her sad eyes on the floor. "I'm sorry we can't come with you. I felt that I have some unfinished business here that needs to be done."

"It's alright, Maiden Jeanne. Please have some rest," Lyserg gave her a kind smile and she returned one too. They all went back to their respective rooms. _Meeting finally adjourned_, Lyserg thought as he entered the room the X-Laws picked for him.

* * *

As he entered the room, he was greeted with the sight of a bed with green and white sheets, white pillows neatly arranged on the upper part of the bed. A flat screen TV was facing the bed. The walls were white with green bubbly designs. A lampshade stood on either side of the bed. Another was on the table. It was nothing much, not big, but not small either. Just, simple, as he liked things to be. _Could never have enough green, huh? _He said to himself as he set his suitcase down on the table.

He laid down on his back and thought, thought about the memories he was with Yoh and the gang, shamans they fought, and the times they laughed at each other. The times they fought together. Then he came to the memories where he join the X-Laws. He didn't regret it. It made him stronger. And, he met someone special. Now, he thought of the Base, the plan, and what devil would they encounter. He fell asleep.

* * *

"Jeanne . . . " _said a voice, strong,superior, dominant. Followed by another, and another, still saying her name.  
_

_"Who are you?" Jeanne asked, confused. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. She was floating in certain blackness, wearing her pajamas and voices that she doesn't know who it belonged. _Perfect,_ she thought. _

"We are the Great Spirits."

_"Great Spirits? What do you ask of me?"_ _she said, but deep inside screaming,_ What the hell?! Talking to the Great Spirits wearing PAJAMAS?! Come on!

"We will get straight to the point," another voice answered.

_They spoke together in unison and recited what she called a prophecy._

" Go east and find the Shaman in torn

Help him redeem himself and let him join

Former enemies must band together to win a war

Forgetting the past though it leaves a scar

To end their strongest nemesis days

A choice to them, UNITE OR BE RAZED."

* * *

Jeanne woke up, sweaty and panting. She recalled what she dreamed about and her heart beat faster.

Every line rang in ears, her eyes widened. She understood what it meant, go to the east, find a shaman in torn, let him join, to win a war. But, former enemies? Who is it? She prayed it wasn't the one she thought it would be. If it was, then uniting would be impossible.

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay so that was chapter 2 . . I hope you like it and, i know the prophecy is kindof stupid and i'm sorry for that . . Just stay tuned! Thanks! Please leave a review . . Thanks again!**


	3. The Shaman in Torns

**Hello everyone! Okay, here's chapter 3. . . **

* * *

**Perfect Romance - Chapter 3 - The Shaman in ****Torn**

* * *

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Shaman King**

* * *

**Unable to go back to sleep, Jeanne got up and walked towards the window. **Pushing the curtains aside, she smiled at the beautiful sight of the moon. Full it was, casting a silvery light to where it touches. She remembered the Greek legends about the moon. It was Artemis, in pursuit of her brother Apollo, chasing him throughout the sky.

_I wonder if I could be like Artemis, _she said to herself, _free. I wonder what it's like to fly. To soar up, never thinking about people around you. Just, flying and being happy about it._

She discarded the thought as quickly as it came. She vowed to be an Iron Maiden, she vowed to protect humanity from evil, she vowed to be like _this_. Still she wanted to be different for once. To do whatever she want. No rules, no regulations, no laws, no covenant, no boundaries, nothing.

She shook her head. She shouldn't be regretting that she's the Iron Maiden, she knew that perfectly. Still her heart sank. It was her wish, her greatest desire to be free.

Seeing the moon vanish in sight, she decided to fix herself. After taking a bath and shrugging on a white coat and her scarf, she went out.

* * *

Lyserg sat on the grass feeling the cool night wind in his face, blowing his green-colored hair back. This soothed his baffled soul, being in high grounds. This hill was a good spot, the moon starting to sink like the sun on sunset, trees around him just after that dirt road that lead him here. Looking down, he can see the whole Patch Village, some houses had their lights on, their owners aroused. He rested his back on a tree near him.

A unique one, its branches spread out magnificently, but, it was alone, parted from the others like an outcast.

"You know dude?" he told it, not feeling stupid thinking since he was the only one there, he could do whatever he wanted. "We're alike. Feeling not accepted by the others. Could never be accepted. Like we're renegades."

He meant every word he said. Even being with Yoh and the gang, he still felt a bit unwanted. But since fighting against Hao, the battles they've been through together, he realized they've still accepted him, and been thankful for it. They've even let him join again the X-Laws but what if they _wanted _him to leave?

He dismissed the thought. Yoh could never do that. _They _could never do that. Would they?

His thoughts lingered to the X-Laws. They've approved of his return. But what if they're just forced to do it? He thought of Jeanne. The maiden he looked up to. And smiled, he dreamed about the dream he knew would be impossible, yet he hoped they'd happen. Impossible it may be.

"That's not true," said a gentle voice, that startled him. Could it be?

He stood up, surprised to see his maiden wearing a white above the knee dress under her coat, a red scarf wrapped around her neck. Her silvery-blue hair falling down her back, her red eyes looked beautiful, he thought and smiled at her but she kept her hurt expression on. "That's not true. That you could never be accepted, I mean," she said in a superior voice.

He didn't reply and simply looked away. That's what he felt. He couldn't change it could he? Yet seeing Jeanne here, telling him that he is acceptable, that has to be something right?

"There is someone who accepts you for who you are, Lyserg," she said with such confidence and force that he was taken aback. He almost wanted to believe her words. Nodding, he smiled at her and she did the same.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, and bit his lips. _Rude! _He wrote a mental memo to slap himself once he gets back on his room.

"I could ask you the same," she countered and he gave her an amused smile. He only saw one side of Jeanne. The holy girl, the patron of salvation, the saint. He didn't expect she had a side like this. It only made him even more captivated. "May I sit with you?" she asked politely.

_The Maiden's back_, Lyserg thought. "Of course, Maiden," he replied.

"Jeanne," she corrected,"Call me Jeanne when we're alone." She walked towards him and sat down.

He smiled,"Sorry." She gave a nod but her eyes was on the white flowers that spread in beds around them, going down the hill. "What brought you here, Jeanne? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I same reason as yours I guess, I can't go back to sleep."

" Why? Bad dream?"

"I wouldn't call it that but, it's . . . troubling," she said, grip tightening around the stem of the flower she picked.

"Ah. . . Would you mind sharing it with me?" he said, looking at her.

She gave a sigh and faced him. Instead of telling the tale, she asked him,"Lyserg, what if the greatest of beings that you worshiped and looked up to, would force you to do something you can't? Something that would tear you apart?" Her eyes bore into his.

"Is this connected to your dream?"

"Yeah. . ." she looked away.

With a sigh, he answered," If those greatest of beings I worshiped has plans for me, I would sacrifice myself to their bidding. Maybe they have plans."

And so she smiled, and said,"No need to tell you now my dream,Lyserg. You have already given me solace, comfort."

"Ummm... Your welcome?" he said, feeling even more stupid by the minute. She burst out laughing, and somehow he felt contented, happy. He laughed too.

"Beautiful isn't it?" her eyes were back at the flower in her hand.

"Yes, it is," he replied.

"We have these flowers back in the Base. Around the lake," her eyes distant as she talked. She described in details the X-Law Base, the Mansion, the Cathedral, the Training Grounds and other places. How fascinating it sounded, though her voice made it even more amazing.

More topics flooded through the conversation. At last they talked about personal things. Love, even.

Long before they noticed the sun was peeping through the mountains.

"Oh look, there's what we've been waiting for," she said.

"Yeah," he replied as they watched the sun rise.

* * *

"Want some?" a blonde-haired kid offered him a bar of Hershey's Chocolate.

"Let him be, Marc," Peter said to his twin as he snatched the bar from his hand.

"I was just offering him," he replied and slumped to his chair.

Lyserg smiled at them and returned his gaze at the window. He was on his plane back to England. The Englishman was of mixed emotions. Glad and excited to go back to his birthplace, and of course, to see the Base, which according to Jeanne, was a marvelous place. Yet, disappointed at the same time for he would not be in his Maiden's side for long. He felt anxious to find what was the situation that worried both Jeanne and Marco.

Deep in thoughts, he didn't notice his eyes close and later fell asleep.

* * *

"Jeanne-sama, are you certain about this?" Marco asked the X-Law Maiden for the 13th time.

"Yes, Marco, I am," she replied again.

_East Maiden Jeanne. You are close. A guide shall lead you to your destination _, the Great Spirit's voice echoed in her mind as they walked down the dirt path. It was a while when she noticed a little kid walking back and forth as if nervous about something. The distance between them shortened and she could make out the child's features. Dark-skinned and very curly hair, she recognized the child.

"Opacho-chan?" she stepped closer to the girl. Opacho looked at her, eyes red, Jeanne could swear she was crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Opacho is looking for Hao-sama," she answered, making Jeanne incline her head. "Opacho feels Hao-sama is nearby."

"But Opacho-chan, why are you looking for Hao? He's _evil._"

"Hao-sama is _not evil!_" the little girl insisted. "He is the kindest, bravest person Opacho has ever known! He saved Opacho's life when Opacho was a baby and took care of her since then!"

Jeanne was taken aback by the little girl's outburst. Indeed, she was loyal to her master, she won't question that but, how can a devil like Hao take care of a child since birth?

"But Opacho, you saw how he was last time,right? When he tried to become one with the Great Spirits?" she reasoned.

"That wasn't my Hao-sama. That wasn't Opacho's Hao-sama! You can call Hao-sama a devil, demon, but Opacho's view of Hao-sama won't change!" Opacho's voice was full of certainty and fierceness. As she talked, her eyes never left Jeanne's which made the albino, sigh and smile.

"Okay then, Opacho-chan. I just want one thing, okay?" She bent her knees and held out a hand. "Could we be friends?"

The little girl looked at Jeanne's hand, up at her, and back again before smiling and said," Okay!"

"Now, I recall you said you felt Hao is nearby. Could you lead me to him? I swear on my life that no harm befalls on either of you."

Opacho gave her a doubtful look but nodded.

The Great Spirits' voice rang in her ears again.

* * *

"Marco, no!" Jeanne shouted at his lieutenant, shielding Opacho and the shaman of the Prophecy with her own body against Marco's gun.

"But Maiden Jeanne, he is our enemy! He is a demon!" Marco reasoned again, gun aimed.

"Please Marco -" she was interrupted by a blinding light behind her.

She turned only to find the Four Grand Elemental Spirits. The Spirit of the Wind, Thunder, Rain, and Earth, surrounding them. All three of them was speechless.

_Maiden Jeanne, _they spoke, _we suppose you know what you are to do._

"I don't understand. Of all the shamans why him?"

_Redemption, Maiden, do you believe in it? _

"What do you mean? Of course, I do."

_Then, understand. Lead him to the light. Help him redeem himself and he shall help YOU._

With that, they vanished. Marco was still open-mouthed of what happened.

Jeanne was on her knees, staring at the shaman lying before her. His chestnut-colored hair, spread out to the ground, his arms, legs, too. There were dried blood in his chest, and his hands.

The sky opened up again and descended a lone spirit. The Spirit of Fire, back in a child's form, swirled above them and she heard the Great Spirit's voice, _I am sending my son to aid you, Maiden. _

She nodded and sigh.

"So it's gonna be this way, huh, Hao?" she murmured.

"Marco, prepare the plane. We're going back to England."

He blinked, finally coming back to his senses. "But Maiden, it is still under repair."

"Not anymore."

* * *

**Okay . . . Chapter 3. . . Next up is Chapter 4. Please review and stay tuned! hehehe. . . I'm sure you noticed the last part, I borrowed some ideas from the fanfic I read. So, sorry and thanks!**


End file.
